


Play On

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim teaches Spock a time honored Earth tradition.





	

Spock could hear soft, sentimental music from the inside of the captain's quarters and, curiously, let himself in. "Captain?" he asked, coming in.

Jim was standing in the center of his room, humming softly to the melody with his eyes closed, swaying gently to the music. "Jim?" Spock spoke up again.

Jim smiled and opened his eyes. "Ah, Mister Spock. I was just thinking of you."

"What are you doing?" Spock asked.

"Don't you know dancing when you see it?" Jim laughed.

"I thought dancing was a bit more energetic than that," Spock admitted.

"Sometimes," said Jim, slowly approaching him. He carefully took Spock's hands and placed on his waist, then slid his hands up the science officer's chest to clasp loosely around his neck. "And sometimes not. Here, let me show you."

Raising one of his arched eyebrows ever so slightly, intrigued, Spock allowed Jim to steer them gently from side to side, a bit like the ocean tide on a calm day. "What kind of dancing is this called?" Spock queried.

"Slow dancing. It's common among the people of Earth. It's really very simple."

"So I can see," Spock replied. "It's not distasteful, Jim, but what is the purpose of it?"

Jim just chuckled fondly. "Spock, you think too much."

"So you keep telling me." The corner of Spock's lips twitched with just the tiniest hint of a smile.

Jim gently rested his cheek against Spock's and they continued to sway to the music together.

"This slow dancing," rumbled Spock softly in Jim's ear. "I believe I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brand new to this fandom, so sorry if it's a little OOC, but I ship these two so much! Also, I was going with TOS Spirk, but AOS Spirk could work here too.


End file.
